The Beauty and Her Beast
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Cassie travels around America and lands in Bon Temps were she meets a very striking vampire who wants her for himself.


Cassie didn't know quite how she had gotten here. She knew why she fled New York; it had been too much, too soon. But she didn't want to go home, not ever, she loved her anonymity and how she could get in a car and drive for a few hours and not know a single face, just like that. But how she got here, in the middle of 'butt-fuck nowhere' as the man in the grocery story had called it, she wasn't too sure. She knew the South had more vampires than most areas but she was still undeniably drawn to it, to the murky bayous and the backdoor dealings and the old, decrepit buildings left over by the French. It was utterly beautiful. She headed out from New Orleans after one night, it still felt so big, though the sounds of jazz floating along the streets and the smell of whiskey and honeysuckle on the warm breeze had made her feel peaceful she wanted quiet, space, real peace. And that was how she found herself here, looking up at a dimly lit sign that read 'Merlottes' in faded script. A man stood in front of it, only just starting to unlock the large front door and swiping at the flies that buzzed around him as he sweat freely in the spring heat. She pulled in slowly, the sounds of her tires on the gravel causing him to spin around, raising his hand to shade his eyes. "Hello?" He called, in a deeply southern voice that Cassie loved the twang of. "Oh, hi, wow, like I was wondering if you needed a waitress?" She asked walking towards him with a big smile and her hand outstretched. He ran a hand back through his reddish hair and looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess I could use the help, got any practice?" He asked, staring down at her and slowly reaching out and shaking her hand. "Wow, yes, I totally do!" She squeaked, surprised by his acceptance. "I'm Cadie by the way, Cadie Ainsley." She said, using the fake name she had decided on to make herself feel new. "Cadie." He said quietly like he was tasting it. "Not your real name I bet… But I won't tell no one." He smiled amicably and ushered her into the dark bar. "Lucky you ran into me, I'm Sam Merlotte, proud owner of this fine establishment." He said with a hand flourish and a laugh. She smiled at him as he showed her around and explained where her section would be and how their system worked. "Not sure if that's how it goes across the pond but there you go." He finished, gazing at her over the bar. "Oh, well I like totally worked in a café in New York and they had like the same system so…" She trailed off. "Perfect." He almost yelled, clapping his hands together. "Now I just have to check our stock and things but if you could be here at 5? And I'll just grab you a uniform alright and get you a name tag made up." He turned and headed out to a room behind the bar. "It's Cassie." She yelled out, her voice tight and unused to the sound of her own name. "Gotcha!" He yelled back and she heard the smile in his voice.

The bar was packed when she entered, properly filled with all types, thick red-neck looking men in flannel shirts, primped and preened middle aged women sipping lemonade with their friends and everything in between, the buzz of noise was loud and ridiculously southern and Cassie smiled widely, tugging nervously on her shirt as she walked to the bar. "There you are." Sam grinned, pulling her behind the bar to meet Lafayette the gay chef and the other waitresses. "You are cute as a button ain't you." Lafayette said with a twirl of his spatula. "Oh wow, well you are lovely and beautiful." She answered earnestly, gazing up into his dark brown eyes. "Oh, that accent, you killin' me girl. I'm halfway straight!" He cried before turning back to the stove. Cassie laughed, turning back to Arlene and Sookie, the two other girls working. "Now don't go stealing my tips you hear?" Arlene demanded in a brash tone before stalking off. "Ignore her, she's just snooty cause you got that cute little accent." Sookie said with a laugh, flipping her blonde ponytail off her shoulder. "Oh wow, that's like totally okay, she's like so pretty. And so are you." Cassie said, flushing a bit at her outburst. "You are the sweetest thing ain't you?" Sookie answered staring at her intently. "Order up! It's for you England!" Lafayette yelled, using her new nickname. As she wandered over to her first table Cassie swore she heard Sookie say "And she really means it too, I heard it." And Sam had tutted at her and told her to stay out of Cassie's business. She shook her head and forgot it as she got swamped in the belly of Merlotte's. All the men tried to pinch her butt or gently pull her bum length pony tail and they all called her sweetie or sugar or even England like Lafayette did, Cassie took it in stride, working quickly and efficiently and learning who to walk past and who not to. At the end of the night her tips totalled $165. "That's the most money I've had in months." Cassie choked out, shocked. "Yeah, well not all of us did so well you know." Arlene said in an obvious huff. Cassie nodded and when Arlene stalked off to get her handbag from her cubby hole Cassie slipped a fifty into her pile. "You don't have to do that. She's just in a mood." Said Sookie, smiling at her. "Oh yeah, like I totally get that but like she has kids to feed and I just have me." She answered with a smile. "Where are you staying?" Sookie asked. "Oh wow, well like I might like rent a room or like just drive down to New Orleans or like…." She trailed off; embarrassed to tell a stranger she was planning on sleeping in her car. "I don't think so. You come stay with me." Sookie said with a firm nod. "We don't want no one sleeping in cars with all the vamps around here, especially not a sweet little girl like you." She added. "Oh wow, thank you so much, like, wow how much should I pay you." Cassie replied, holding out her tips. "This is on me." Sookie pushed her hand with the money in it back down and led her out the back door. "Just follow me in your car England, we can car pool to work most days, save petrol." She called over her shoulder as she climbed into her small car. Cassie followed along behind her, listening to the local radio as Elvis Presley was pumped through the speakers. I think I will like it here; she smiled to herself and pulled into Sookie's long driveway marvelling at her luck.

Sookie's scream woke her; it was pitch black and her cheap light up watch read 3.09am. She sat up quickly pulling on a thin dressing gown over her baby pink singlet, pale underwear and exposed stomach and rushing out into the hall, her messy around her face. A man stood in the doorway of Sookie's bedroom, no not a man, she realised at second glance, a vampire. He was tall, blonde, his face angular and Nordic looking, his fangs were out and he was staring into Sookie's room fiercely not even noticing Cassie. She looked around the hall, spotting the silver chain Sookie had told her she kept in the hall 'for emergencies'. She snatched it up and walked up behind the vamp, he was so intent on Sookie that he didn't notice her. Sookie noticed her creeping up behind him and tried to distract him. "What are you doing Eric? I told you not to come here anymore. I don't care if technically you own this house, or if you still think I'm 'yours' or whatever, I'm trying to get some fucking sleep." She called in an angry tone. "You are mine." He growled, ignoring the anger. "And I want to know, why…the…fuck you are seeing Bill fucking Compton again." He near shouted. Sookie cringed and Cassie pounced wrapping the silver around his neck tightly and driving him to the ground. Sookie gasped and watch as the near 7 foot Viking was driven to the ground by a 22 year old anorexic English girl. "Who are you?" He growled, barely getting the words out as blood poured through his burning throat. "I am Cassie fucking Ainsworth. Why are you bothering my friend?" She yelled down at him, amazed by her own power and ferociousness. He moaned and she looked at Sookie surprised. "I love English blood, it truly does run hot and if the girl has a temper, well all the better." He murmured, trying to leer at her but only managing a wince. "Oh let him go." Sookie said with a sigh and she did so immediately, stepping back from him but keeping the chain in her fist. "Eric, I am not and will never be 'seeing' Bill again. Me and him are done and so are we. I am moving on and you need to as well. If you like English blood so much maybe you should take England here on a date." She gestured towards Cassie and gave him a sweet smile. "They call you England do they?" Eric asked with a laugh. "How original…" He finished drolly, before giving her a wide smile and disappearing into the night. "Yeah, that's Eric, my ex." Sookie said before snuggling back into her bed. "Wow, right, lovely." Cassie said, stunned as she walked back to her own room, she didn't sleep another wink that night.

The next few weeks continued on much the same as the first one had, minus the night time interruptions from Eric. She insisted on paying Sookie rent now she was earning a steady wage and Sookie begrudgingly accepted. They got along ridiculously well and Cassie met more and more friends the longer she stayed, she loved it here, the quiet, the people and the pace of things, it was perfect. They sat in two banana lounges out in the early morning sun, Sookie had lent her a bathing suit that was ridiculously too large around the bust and embarrassingly large around the bottom and waist, Sookie didn't seem to mind though, just told her she needed to eat more. She coated on the sunblock before exposing her extremely pale skin to the strong sun. Even at this time of day it didn't take long for them both to be sweating and wanting shade and cool drinks. "Wow, it's like so hot here and it's only spring!" Cassie had called, surprised, Sookie laughed as she prepared their lemon and lime bitters. "I know right, it's going to be a scorcher of a summer, you must bring the good weather with you!" She called back, watching Cassie through the kitchen window. By five it was around 100 degrees still and Merlottes was crammed full of people trying to cool off by ordering beer, lemonade, coke, you name it, how they thought they would cool off in a hot bar full of people Cassie could only guess. By 8 all the waitress' were crabby and dead on their feet, even the perpetually happy Cassie was feeling drained and felt a headache coming on. Eric strolled into the bar with a smile, wearing a leather jacket, completely oblivious to the oppressive heat. "England." He called to her as he sat at the only empty table in her section. "Oh, wow, hi Eric." She said quietly as she took out her order pad. "What time do you get off?" He asked, staring up at her though pale blonde lashes. "Around like 9 I think." She answered, confused. "How about I pick you up, we go out to get a bite?" He asked with a grin that flashed off his extended fangs. "Oh, wow, lovely!" Cassie answered with a smile, noticing the surprised look on his face when she hadn't seemed scared, so know he either thinks I like banging vampires or I am an idiot she thought to herself, she heard Sookie laugh somewhere behind her. "I'll grab a True Blood, O-neg by the way." Eric said with a sly grin. He's gone with vamp fucker, of course, she thought with an internal smile and again somewhere behind her she heard Sookie laughing, even harder this time. "I'll just heat it up for you." She said keeping her thoughts to herself and walking back to the bar. As they were closing up she heard a top on the window behind her, Eric stood outside waiting impatiently. "Forgot about that, wow." Cassie whispered to Sookie with a giggle even though she knew Sookie knew, she had finally confessed about her telepathic abilities after she couldn't stop laughing about Cassie's thoughts on being a fang-banger, instead of being angry or scared Cassie was curious and had kept up a fairly lengthy monologue in her head aimed at Sookie while they worked, occasionally asking questions and checking to see if Sookie nodded or shook her head, it was fun. But know as she hand Sookie her apron and let her long her out of its messy bun she felt a thrill at the fun she might have with Eric. "Just take care!" Was all Sookie said, giving her a wink and walking off. She turned to Eric; he stood in front of a lovely silver car, raking his eyes up and down her thin frame. She wandered over and he opened the passenger door. "Wow, this car is properly beautiful." Cassie said, more to herself than Eric, he smiled all the same, "Just something I picked up, a new toy." He said with a grin and pulled out onto the highway heading towards Shreveport. They were almost there when Cassie noticed Eric was staring at her instead of the road and the speedometer read 180km/h. She relaxed back into her seat and turned to give him a wide smile, he knew what he was doing and she didn't like being afraid so she wasn't. He looked unsettled but happy and as they arrived at the 5 star restaurant Eric had chosen he actually began to think he might like England, in more than just a way to use her to piss of Sookie, though that would still be sweet. The dinner was filled with animated chat, she asked him questions about all the things he had seen, places he had been and eras he had lived in, he in turn asked her of her experiences as a mortal and was pleasantly surprised at how much life she had managed to squish into only 22 tiny years. They sat there for hours, neither eating, Cassie talked and smiled until her mouth ached and then listened silently as Eric went on and on telling her about all the things he had done, bad and good, even how he had made Pam and Willa and right up to now, showing up at Sookie's. Cassie laughed, the entire restaurant was empty and she hadn't even noticed, the only light still on was above their table, "And that is the abridged version, wow!" She laughed and Eric joined in. "Yes, yes there is a lot more but that's all you need to know now, we have plenty of time to talk." He found himself smiling at the waif of a girl with genuine fondness. He drove her back to Sookie's, pulling up slowly and turning to her. "That was lovely." She smiled then promptly hopped out of the car and headed up to the house. He stopped, mouth open and when was the last time he had taken a female on a date? And when was the last time it hadn't ended with fucking? He grinned and started the car, watching her scrawny legs in those little black shorts disappear behind the screen door. She grinned when she heard the car start and wandered inside, grabbing a glass of water and heading upstairs. "It's nearly midnight, where have you been!?" Sookie called in a mock worried tone. She laughed "With a boy ma." She called back, trying to replicate southern drawl and failing amazingly. Sookie laughed from her room and called goodnight. Cassie crawled into bed with a smile stuck on her lips. "Lovely." She whispered to the night and fell into a deep sleep.

Eric visited most evenings; as soon as it was dark he was there. They would talk, play cards, watch TV and read together, anything. She enjoyed his company and him hers. They never kissed or even hugged but they were always very close. She liked the way he smelt and the firmness of his hands when they brushed over her leg or rested on her shoulders. Sookie payed them no mind, often leaving them alone and heading out to visit her own friends or just sitting up in her room. Eric would try to convince her to eat every night and sometimes she would peck at what he sat in front of her but she never ate even half. One night as they sat there reading an old paperback that's cover had fallen off Eric leaned against her, it was more contact than they had ever had. "I love you." He whispered into her hair, ever so quietly that Cassie thought she had imagined it. "Wow, lovely." Cassie said with a bright smile. "No!" Eric yelled, fangs popping out. "Don't do that to me! Don't shut me out or try to placate me, I know you! I know you!" He shouted into her face his hands gripping her arms and shaking her. "Please, you're hurting me." She whispered and Eric released her instantly, looking disgusted with himself. "I love you too." She whispered, even more quietly than he had. "Please leave?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. He did, without a word, racing into the ever darkening night. She was trying to sleep, her body curled up as much as possible and her eyes red from crying when he opened her window and climbed in beside her. "I am so sorry England." He murmured into the nape of her neck, curling himself around her, she felt so safe with him there and was angry with herself for it. "It's like totally fine, just go." She muttered trying to sound angry but Eric was right he did know her. He leaned over pressing his lips hard against hers. She sighed his name and felt her body move of its own accord to face him. They lay there, facing each other in the silent night, whispering sweet nothings and slowly kissing each other, when he bit her neck gently she didn't try and stop him. "Now I won't ever lose you." Eric said into her neck, blood tears pouring down his face. "And you won't have to eat anymore." He finished, his blood mixing with her own as Cassie felt herself being pulled into and expanding blackness that wanted to swallow her whole. She awoke the next evening as a vampire, a hungry, hungry vampire and now she would finally let herself eat.


End file.
